


we are battlefields

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Graduation, M/M, just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: It's on the eve of his third spring as a high schooler that Kenma makes a promise.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	we are battlefields

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still alive lmao here's a brief kuroken vignette i've unearthed from my dump of plot bunnies, that may or may not be set in the same world as the golden discourse of lovesickness hehe happy reading!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own hq!

It's on the eve of his third spring as a high schooler that Kenma makes a promise.

The Kozumes invited Kuroo over for dinner that night, like a measly farewell of sorts before the older boy headed off towards his new life at the college dorms. Kenma's always hated the idea of parting gifts, though he indulges his parents and extends the invitation to Kuroo over Line nonetheless.

It's given him an excuse to hang on to their semblance of a routine for at least a little while longer, and no matter how much Kenma may deny it, he is not immune to the tender mercies of sheer sentiment.

 _This is much as your home as it is ours,_ Kenma's mother told Kuroo that night, _Please feel free to come back whenever you'd like, Tetsurou,_ to which the older boy obliged with an ever-earnest smile and a beaming _I'll drop by everyday, Auntie, or else who will wake Kenma up in time to go to school?_ Kenma's father laughed resoundingly at that, and all Kenma could do in response was toss the incoming university student an exaggerated scowl and go back to eating his porkchop in faux-grumpy silence.

Later, when Kenma ushers him to the _genkan_ and sees him off at the front door, Kuroo pauses in his tracks and takes the moment to meet his gaze, eyes settling on the crown of the younger boy's head.

Kenma looks at him back in askance. The ends of his hair are dyed a bright blond, not as a result of a bad hair job per se but rather a style maintained out of habit. Kenma's hand reaches up almost unconsciously, curls his finger around the helm of his faux gold tresses, like a fond memory he longs to hold onto and grasps gently at the tips.

"Take us to Nationals," Kuroo tells him, seconds before he heads out the door.

And it's funny, he thinks, how it's so much simpler to aspire for the sake of someone else, to project the ideal onto them and wish for their attainment; so much easier to believe in others than it is in one's self.

Since the beginning, Kenma has relied on Kuroo. This comes as no surprise. Kuroo is their leader, Tokyo's darling golden boy, and most important of all, Kenma's best friend. He was Coach Nekomata's first pick as Nekoma's captain for a reason. And yet, for all his tenacity and sheer display of bravado, Kuroo's always put his faith in him, perhaps even more so than the faith he has put in what is his own.

"I'll try," is all Kenma manages in response, just as the knob clicks shut in his wake.

The _Of course_ goes unspoken, but it is already there. Kenma doesn't need to tell the older boy that he can count on him for that. He's known from the start that Kuroo always has.

**Author's Note:**

> hype with me about haikyuu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya)


End file.
